drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Money To Blow
"Money to Blow" is the third single from rapper Birdman’s fourth studio album, Priceless. The song features Young Money/Cash Money artistsDrake and Lil Wayne. The song was originally by Drake that leaked in late 2008, but he later gave it to Birdman[citation needed]. There is a "sequel" to this song, entitled 4 My Town (Play Ball), the fourth single from Birdman's album. Drake uses the Auto-Tune effect in the song. The music video was directed by Gil Green and released on September 25, 2009. It includes cameo appearances by Jay Sean, Young Money Artists Lil Chuckee, Lil Twist and Dre.[1][2] It was produced by Drumma Boy. Lyrics Intro Coming to you live from the city of HoustalantaVegas Verse I am on a 24 hour champagne diet Spillin' while I'm sippin' I encourage you to try it Im probably just saying that cause I don't have to buy it The club owner supply it, Boy I'm on that fly shit I am what everybody in my past don't want me to be Guess what I made it, I'm the muhfuckin man I just want you to see Come take a look, get a load of this nigga, quit frontin' on me Don't come around and try to gas me up, I like runnin on E I I I I'm on my Disney shit, Goofy flow On records I'm captain Hook and my new car is Rufio Damn where my roof just go? I'm somebody that you should know Get to shakin something cause that's what Drumma produced it for Yes I make mistakes that I don't ever make excuses for Like leaving girls that love me and constantly seducing hoes I'm losing my thoughts I said damn where my roof just go? Top slipped off like Janet at the superbowl I got em Chorus They can't help it And I can't blame em' Since I got famous Bitch I got money to blow Gettin' it in, letting these bills fall all over your skin I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow Verse Richer than the Riches We certified gettin' it CM YM Cash Money business Higher than the ceiling Fly like a bird Hit the Gucci store and later get served We smoked out, with no roof on it Them people passin' so we smash on em' Bindin out we keep the cash on deck Lamborghini and them Bentleys on the v-set Loui lense iced up with the black diamonds Cardier, Ferarri the new Spyder No lie, I'm higher than I ever been Born rich, born uptown, born to win Fully loaded, automatic 6 Benz Candy paint, foreign lights but my bitch in Born hustlin', too big nigga to size me up Kept stuntin', more money, burn it up Chorus They can't help it And I can't blame em' Since I got famous Bitch I got money to blow Gettin' it in, letting these bills fall all over your skin I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow Wayne's Verse Well I get paid every 24 hours, money and the power Come to VIP and get a champagne shower I don't have to worry cause everything ours And I got a big bauecet of mary jane's flowers That Kush, I promise thats my boo boo we don't smoke that Reggie Bush And I'm with two women make you take a second look We poppin like champagne bottles but we never shook And we gone be alright if we put Drake on every hook Chorus They can't help it And I can't blame em' Since I got famous Bitch I got money to blow Gettin' it in, letting these bills fall all over your skin I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow I got money to blooow ooow ooow oow ooow oow Music Video CD Track Listing #Money to Blow (Clean) (4:21) #Money to Blow (Street) (4:22) #Money to Blow (Instrumental) (4:21) #Money to Blow (Acapella) (4:20) #Money to Blow (explicit) 4:22 Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles featuring Lil Wayne